


When Time Collides

by OdessyLight



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Changing the past, Domestic, Domestic klance, Established Relationship, F/M, Galra Keith, Gen, M/M, PTSD, Post-War, Pre-War, They won, Time Travel, Tortured Lance, War is over, clueless Lance, couple klance, does not affect canon, evil lotor, galra child, klance, klance child, klance's kid, past trauma, voltron sent to the future
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-19 11:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13122699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OdessyLight/pseuds/OdessyLight
Summary: When team Voltron is thrown 10 years into the future, they have no idea what to expect. As they figure out how to get home, Charlotte can't help but notice that her past fathers weren't together!With the clock ticking and a five-year-old playing matchmaker, what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Peeps! 
> 
> I recently jumped on to the ever-popular Voltron bandwagon, and I couldn't help but want to share my ideas with you! Now, this will be my first multi-chapter fic (I have a collection of Miraculous Ladybug one-shots) and I'm not too sure how it will turn out.THEREFOR! If you see some glaring mistake (Or even a tiny one that happens to get on your nerves) I would appreciate a comment down below so I can get to fixing it!
> 
> Thanks a billion! (The notes at the end are the same!)

“Go away.” Charlotte didn’t let her father’s sleepy words deter her. No, she was going to get what she wanted.

“Papa! You have to get up!” She couldn’t stop the giggle that rose up from her stomach. “You said you’d take me to see the Balmera today!”

“Mmh.” Charlotte's Papa rolled over and smiled sleepily at his daughter. “I’ll get up when it isn’t so early. Then we can go.”

“But Papa! It’s noon! Aunt Pidge says that you shouldn’t be sleeping so late!”

A soft snort came from the other side of the bed.

Charolete laughed as her Papa threw an arm over his husband in an obvious act of revenge.

“Well tell Aunt Pidge we don’t give a d-” Her Papa stopped and sighed. “Come on. Let’s go see the Balmera.”

“Yes! Daddy has to come too!”

  
Charlotte's Daddy let out a long groan before sitting up. “Whatever. Let’s go.”

Charlotte rushed out of the room with a wide smile on her face.

She sat in the lounge as she waited for her fathers to finish getting ready.

Her smile turned into a frown when they hadn’t met her after fifteen minutes. She was about to go see what was happening when the lights flashed red, the siren ringing signifying an intruder on the ship.

Charlotte took off to the bridge without a second thought, almost running into her frantic parents.

“Char! Get to-” Her Daddy was cut off when the sirens went silent and Allura’s voice echoed around the room.

“Get to the bridge. Now.”

Her fathers looked at each other and ran down the hall without a second thought, leaving the five-year-old to run after them.

The door slid open in front of her, and she was surprised to see that there were five people more than she expected in the room.

"Papa, why are there two of you?"

The room seemed to reanimate as all the heads whipped toward her.

Throwing a glance over his shoulder and back to his double, Charolette's Papa walked over to her and kneeled down, grabbing her shoulders.

Charlotte almost didn't notice when he switched to Altean.

"Now Char, I want you to do Papa and Daddy a favor and go to our room, okay? I'm going to need you to stay there until one of us comes to get you. This is very serious. Can you do that for me?"

Charlotte's face lit up once again. Her Papa and Daddy always got called away on missions, but they always made up for it in full.

"Okay!" Charlotte skipped back to the door, but she didn't leave until she had waved at her parents and had gotten smiles back.

 

"What the heck was that?" Lance voiced the question floating through everyone's mind. Well, at least the minds of the people he knew.

"That was Charlotte. You can meet her later. Right now, I think we have more important things to discuss. Such as how you got here." Allura answered, drawing the attention to herself.

Shiro, being the leader, was the next to talk. "Where is here, exactly? By looking around, I can only conclude that we're in the future or another dimension of some sorts."

"Time travel is most likely. What were you doing at the time? Before you were transported here."

"We were fighting Zarcon. I had just put my Bayard into the lion."

"That means..." Allura turned to the older paladins. "This happened exactly ten years ago. So early on as well."

"Early on?" The younger Lance couldn't help but ask. "We don't defeat Zarcon? There's more after this?"

No one responded to him, instead of looking around the room or at the floor.

"I'm... Not entirely sure what we can share."

"Why not? Why not change the future for the better?" Keith demanded.

Older Lance sighed and looked at his counter part's younger self before speaking. "We have been through a lot of bad stuff. Horrible, unspeakable stuff," Only a few noticed the way his eyes flicked down. "But I, personally, like the way things have turned out. We can't go changing our past just because some things go wrong along the way."

  
Silence was his response, and the room took it to mean the end of that small conversation.

"We shall start with giving you things to be addressed by, as you came here, you will have the nicknames. If you would prefer, you can pick them out yourselves, as I am sure you don't want Lance to choose them."

The entire team groaned to themselves at both the thought of going by something they weren't used to and the ides of Lance naming them.

"Call me..."

Before Lance could finish, however, he was cut off.

"Were calling you McClain."

"You don't even know what I was going to say!"

The elder Keith gave him a hard stare. "I have known you for almost eleven years. I don't need to know what you're going to say."


	2. Chapter 2

The other names were quickly decided on. Shiro was Shirogane, deciding it was easier to go by his full name than some random nickname. Pidge was Katie, and Hunk didn't waste any time asking to go by Garret. Keith simply frowned and muttered that he didn't know what he wanted to be called. Before anyone else could say anything, Lance jumped in with an arm over Keith.

"You're going by Marmora."

The now named Marmora's eyes widened as he looked at Lance with a confused gaze.

Keith sighed. "Just go with it."

That was fifteen minutes ago, and now the time travelers were being led through the castle by a few mice, the older paladins claiming to need to talk.

They were all sitting in the lounge in silence, waiting for one of the others to form the first sentence.

"I love your lion Shiro." McClain broke the ice, the silence making him uncomfortable.

"It's Shirogane for now, but she is amazing."

"Yeah! Can you guys believe it? We're in the FUTURE! This is amazing!" Katie squealed, clapping her hands together and jumping for joy.

"Yeah. Hard to believe." Marmora responded, his posture stiff.

It was almost half an hour later, and the time travelers were sneaking back to the bridge, though Shirogane was claiming he was only trying to keep them out of trouble.

They were a few doors from the entrance when they heard shouting.

"We can change everything!" A voice that was obviously Keith's shouted. "We could make sure that you're never..." His voice broke off here, and McClain was almost sure he was upset, though the thought was chased from his mind when his own voice echoed down the hall.

"I don't WANT to change that! What happened to me was bad, but look how everything turned out! We can't change anything!"

The conversation probably would have continued, but the little girl with fuzzy purple skin and fluffy ears skipped down the hall and to the door the voices were coming from.

When the door slid open all remnants of conversation stopped and the time travelers decided it would be best to reveal themselves to the others.

As Shirogane slowly walked through the door, slowly followed by the other paladins, he took this moment to size up the future team members.

The least changed was probably Coran, a few wrinkles showing that he had aged a day.

Next was Hunk with his headband gone and his hair slightly longer than the teen's next to him.

Shirogane looked at himself, surprised to see his slightly longer and his scar much more faded, though it was still a dominant facial feature.

His gaze shifted to the two females standing next to each other, Pidge's hair falling to her shoulders and Allura's cut into a short bob.

Shirogane glanced at the only two paladins left, and to say he was shocked was an understatement.

It wasn't their appearances, however, that surprised him. No, it was the young galra girl Lance was bouncing on his hip while Keith talked quietly to her with a bright smile on his face.

"Hello?" He called out, snapping the attention of the older paladins to himself and his group.

"Whoa!" The small Galra jumped out of Lance's arms, quick to run over to where Marmora and McClain were standing.

The child grabbed both of their arms and tugged them toward the center of the room.

"Looky! Same as you!"

Lance snorted in laughter as Charolete pointed back and forth between the pairs.

"Sure is Char. Do you want to know why?"

Pidge and Katie huffed in annoyance when Charolete put her hands on her hips and replied, "Aunt Pidge?"

"Not this time."

"Uncle Hunk?"

"Wrong again!"

"Daddy did something stupid and without thinking and now you have to fix the mess he got everyone into?"

Lance burst out laughing with the older paladins minus Keith -Though he was smiling.

Ignoring the confused faces that were forming, Keith picked up the young girl and gave her a large grin that she quickly returned.

"Now where did you get that from?" He teased.

"Papa says it a lot. Especially at feasts."

"Yeah, well your Papa-"

"Uh, is anyone going to acknowledge the fact that there is a small Galra girl here who can't be more than five? Or am I the only one noticing." Garret interjected, looking like he was either going to puke or pass out. Or both.

"Oh right!" Lance started. "This is Charolete! Me and Mullet over here adopted her a couple years back when she was abandoned by a Galra colony."

"I'm sorry, WHAT?"

 


	3. Chapter 3

The room was silent after McClain's outburst, but Lance's face quickly morphed from confusion to realization.

"Is it really that early on? I honestly forgot that it was after the whole color swap incident that I... well... I'm not even sure I can tell you."

Keith rolled his eyes. "Honestly, I think Katie and Shirogane have already figured it out. You should just rip off the band-aid."

"That is a wonderful way to phrase that Keith." Lance sighed before continuing. "Hello, Paladins of the past. I am Lance McClain-Kogane and the man with the short temper here is my wonderful husband Keith McClain-Kogane. And this is our lovely Galra daughter, Charolete McClain-Kogane. I love them both very much."

Gaping mouths were his response.

"That was more ripping off Duck Tape than a band-aid, but whatever." Keith deadpanned.

Allur rolled her eyes before speaking. "Friends. While I am sure you have many questions, and most likely much more after that... wonderful reveal... we do need to find out if our actions are affecting the past or not."

Pidge spoke up, glancing at the group from her computer. "Well, I'm reading the summarised history of our team, and nothing significant seems to be happening. I mean, Lance and Keith get together at the exact same time and everything. Quiznack, there isn't even a trace of us going missing as a team for any period of time." She closed her laptop. "I honestly don't think anything will change, so we could essentially tell them anything with no consequence except for our own future from here on."

Lance's smile became brighter at that information, while Keith's face darkened.

"Thank goodness." Came the relieved sigh of Shiro.

"So does that mean I can ask WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE? I MARRY KEITH?" McClain took a calming breath before continuing. "So we've come to the future. I get that. We can't change anything. I get that. I just would like to know HOW and WHY I end up with Mullet. And also why the old man over here looks like he's going to kill someone slowly and painfully."

"Daddy's just upset 'cause he wanted to change my Papa's past!"

"On that note!" Lance changed the subject before anyone could process what Charolete had said. "Does anyone have any questions NOT related to my love life?"

Katie stepped forward slowly. "I was wondering if there have been any advances in technology? Do we all know Altean? Do we find my family?"

Shiro smiled at her. "We've found Matt. He actually should be back within the hour. He was only making a supply run."

Katie's face lit up with happiness. "And Dad?"

"I'm... I'm sorry." Pidge put her hand on her younger self's shoulder. "He... He never made it out of the galra mines."

Katie's hand flew up to her mouth as she stifled a sob.

Shirogane pulled her into a tight hug.

"Do we ever... Do we make it back to Earth?" McClain's voice was hesitant but he could tell Garret wasn't going to ask the question plaguing both their minds.

"Well duh. It took a while -three years actually- but man was Mama happy to see me. We were actually battling over Earth after Lotor... Well, he found out that we were from Earth and attacked it to draw us out. I think my least favorite part of being a Paladin is honestly the diplomacy, and MAN was Earth hard to convince that we were, in fact, not trying to kill them."

Garret beamed at McClain at Hunk's answer. "We get to go home!"

"You get to visit your families. By the time we went back there, well, they weren't your home anymore."

"But we still see them? They know we're alive." Katie stated, pulling out of Shirogane's Dad hug.

"Yes they-" Shiro was cut off when the door flew open and a tall man jumped dramatically into the room.

"Hello! I am back with enough non-goop food for a month! Hold the applause-"

"Matt!"

Matt stumbled back a few steps as Katie threw herself onto him in a tight hug.

He wrapped his arms around her slowly.

"Pidge. What did I tell you about cloning yourself?"

"She's not a clone Matt. That is me from ten years ago."

"Oh. My. Quiznack." Matt held Katie at arm's length and began to study her teary face. "I forgot that you used to be so cute!"


	4. 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is two chapters in one day and that's awesome. I'm super sick so what else you gonna do but write Voltron fiction, right? 
> 
> (Past this is spoilers for the chapter, so I'll have it at the end too if you don't wanna read anymore just yet)
> 
> I also have Keith as the black paladin, Lance as the red, Allura as the blue and Hunk and Pidge don't change (obviously). I feel like the current Shiro is a clone (not the one who time traveled in this story, the one in season 4) and that they'd find out in canon and Keith would piolet black for a little and even when Shiro does come back he would turn into more of a backup/stay at home dad kinda thing. And in case you didn't get it, they have 'officially' beaten ZARKON and freed most of the universe, but LOTOR is still out there building forces, making plans, etc. and there are groups of rebels still that are 'working' for Lotor (Meaning they mostly just fight in his name and hope to get on his good side) and attack Voltron randomly.

"And I forgot how stupid you could be." Katie laughed as she wiped her eyes with her sleeve.

"You wound me."

"Shut up."

Matt turned to the older group and began speaking in Altean.

"How much do they know an what can I say?"

"They know about Lance and Keith's relationship, and also that your father is dead." Shiro responded, also in Altean.

"And that we go back to earth." Pidge added before turning back to her work. "You can say anything. There are no changes to the timeline."

"Right!" Matt said, once again speaking in English. "This is going to be a fun conversation."

"Where have you been?" Shirogane started.

"I... Well, I escaped the Galra prison with some help from the blade, and I took up a position as the rebellion's strategist. I didn't know Pidge was out in space or I would have been with you guys a lot sooner than I was. Man, it's weird being older than you."

Shirogane looked at Matt with shock, not believing that the man before him was the same one that had gone to space with him a year ago.

"Ah, Shiro? I know I'm hot but you're kinda freaking me out right now."

Shirogane's face turned bright red and he quickly turned away.

"A-HA!" Everyone turned to Katie. "I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING GOING ON!"

"It's not actually that big of a deal," Pidge said, not glancing from the holo-map in front of her. "They've been together for about a year or two in our time. They just like to think the whole team doesn't know that they hold hands under the table or snuggle on the couch when the sleep cycle starts."

"Pidge!" Shiro cried, looking scandalized.

"What? You guys aren't very subtle."'

"Moving on." Matt said. Shiro looked ready to blow a fuse.

"Is there anything else we need to know?" Marmora asked, crossing his arms with a huff.

"No, I don't think so." Allure began. "Not unless-"

The sirens began to go off in the large room.

"That happens."

"Pidge, whats the issue?" Keith asked, surprising the younger paladins.

"Two Galra ships coming in from behind. One has a small Ion cannon but the other seems to be lightly armed, almost like a diplomatic ship. Neither are firing but they are quickly getting close enough do to serious damage, even with the shields."

"And neither are Blade ships?"

"No." Pidge typed a few more numbers into the keyboard. "We are receiving a transmission though." She typed some more "Oh, come on. I thought we got all of them." she muttered under her breath before continuing. "They say they are here to avenge Zarkon and bring Lotor back his... They say they have hostages on board and won't hesitate to kill them."

Pidge gave a long sigh.

"They also want the red paladin to go alone and unarmed."

"No." Keith said without hesitating.

"Keith!" Lance exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air. "We can't let the hostages die!"

"Yeah, well we can't let Lotor get you again, either. Pidge, tell them we want live video proof there are hostages on board or else we kill them immediately."

"Wait, I thought Keith was the red paladin!" Garett exclaimed. "Why would this Lotor guy want Lance?"

"We can explain later. Pidge! Have we gotten that feed yet!"

"Receiving it now."

A video appeared on the holo-screen. There were about twenty assorted aliens squeezed in a small room.

"Pidge, I want you to go ahead in Green with the cloaking on. Take Matt and Shiro and free those prisoners. Lance, we serve as a distraction in Red while Hunk and Allura wait for my signal. Understood?"

"Keith, the red lion won't do much to distract for long. Not if we don't get on board. We need to figure out which ship the prisoners are on and destroy the other before anything. That should be enough of a distraction for Green to get on board and clear out the remaining Galra." Lance added, already walking toward the red chair.

"Fine. Pidge tr-"

"Already on it. They're on the diplomatic ship."

"Good. Get to your lions."

The room cleared out quickly after that, the other's eyes widening when they saw who went where.

"OK! That's it! Why is Allura in Blue? Why is Keith being bossy! What does this no good Lotor dude, want with ME?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so this is two chapters in one day and that's awesome. I'm super sick so what else you gonna do but write Voltron fiction, right? 
> 
> I also have Keith as the black paladin, Lance as the red, Allura as the blue and Hunk and Pidge don't change (obviously). I feel like the current Shiro is a clone (not the one who time traveled in this story) and that they'd find out in canon and Keith would piolet black for a little and even when Shiro does come back he would turn into more of a backup/stay at home dad kinda thing. And in case you didn't get it, they have 'officially' beaten ZARKON and freed most of the universe, but LOTOR is still out there building forces, making plans, etc. and there are groups of rebels still that are 'working' for Lotor (Meaning they mostly just fight in his name and hope to get on his good side) and attack Voltron randomly.


	5. Chapter 5

Coran looked at the paladins sadly. "I'm sorry my boy. I can't tell you that."

"And why not? I thought that you said we couldn't change the past!"

"This is not my tale to tell. I'm sure we can answer some of your questions, but some subjects are too sensitive, even now."

"Yeah! Uncle Coran doesn't have to tell you 'nuthen!" Charlotte exclaimed putting her hands on her chest.

McClain grunted in reply and un-knowingly copied her movements.

The silence stretched for a moment before a soft snort drew all attention to Katie, whose hand was over her mouth in an obvious attempt to hide her laughter.

"I can totally believe that she's you guys' kid."

The others looked between the three before trying to stifle their own laughter.

Marmora, McClain, and Charolete were standing in a line, all with an annoyed expression and crossed arms.

"Yes, it is a wonder that Charolete is so much like them, even though they aren't biologically related." Coran laughed, eyeing the battle through the window.

McClain blinked in surprise before pushing his arms to his side, now obviously trying his best to make the exact opposite pose Marmora was making.

"I am NOT going to have a kid with KEITH!"

"Whatever you say, dude." Garret smirked before moving to the large window to watch the- albeit one-sided- fight.

"Look at them! Those idiots never stood a chance!" Katie laughed as the green lion flew away before the diplomatic ship blew.

Keith's voice came through the comms. "All prisoners accounted for Coran. Three need healing pods prepped immediately. One for a Carnox and the other two are Shagus."

"Got it! Be prepared to debrief yourselves on your... choice of lions! For a second young Lance here looked ready to burst like a salzneck!"

Collective groans came through, drawing a hearty chuckle from Coran before he promptly turned around and left the room.

"Wait up Uncle Coran! I wanna hear the story about your great grandpa on the planet Quarnka!" Charolete giggled while chasing after the Altean.

McClain took the moment of silence to sit on the floor, sprawling out with a groan.

"We're in the future."

"Lanc- Well, McClain, I guess, we have been here for more than a few seconds. I would have thought that even you had figured that out."

"Shut up samurai. It hadn't sunk in yet. But here we are. I am laying in the future castle-ship, looking at the future ceiling, listening to the future door open and the future steps walk through the door and look down at me with their future eyes which I am currently ignoring 'cause I don't want to talk to these people right no-Mph!" McClain was shut up when a gloved hand was shoved over his mouth.

"Oh my GOSH! Do you ever shut up!" Pidge glared down at the blue eyes staring back at her.

"Nope!" Lance called from behind her.

"Why were you in red." The question -though it sounded more like a demand- froze the cheerful atmosphere in the room, the happy joking about the victory screeching to a halt.

Keith responded to Marmora without actually looking at him. "Because it's what was needed. After a certain... Incident, I became the permanent Black Paladin, Lance in Red, and Allura in Blue."

"But why-"

"Look, that's all you need to know for now. We might not change the future but some things are better left behind us."

Marmora grunted in response.

"Guys!" Hunk exclaimed after a moment of uncomfortable silence. "We should introduce ourselves! Like, with proper titles! It could answer some questions!"

When he received no denial for his idea he began talking again.

"I'm Hunk Garret, Paladin of the yellow lion and head engineer for the Voltron alliance!"

"Are we really doing this?" Pidge asked, "Fine. I'm Pidge, real name Katie Holt. I am the paladin of the green lion and tech expert of the team."

"I'm Princess Allura, Paladin of the blue lion and team diplomat."

"I'M MATT! I'm basically here 'cause I'm awesome."

"Matt."

Matt grinned at his sister. "What? I never go to Voltron meetings. I don't have a cool intro like you guys."

"I'm Shiro. Former black paladin."

"And Space Dad!"

"Not the time, Lance."

"I'm Lance! Former blue paladin, current red paladin and Keith's right hand man."

"Loverboy!"

"That is not official! I am a married man now!"

"Lance, you rope danced."

"Pidge is right, Lance. Even if the flirting has subsided, you do fit the role well."

"Whatever Keith."

"Did you- You just called the princess Keith?" Shirogane looked at them oddly. "And when did Lance even get the chance to _rope dance_?"

"Coran did drugs and made us do a bunch of weird stuff. Allura played Keith."

"Of course."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter starts with a time skip, if it is not clear enough please let me know :)

McClain was sitting on one of the larger observation decks and looking out at the stars.

They were unfamiliar constellations, not a trace of the patterns he had grown up fantasizing about.

His eyes had begun to slip closed in exhaustion when the door whizzed open, making him jerk back in shock.

"Oooow." He groaned, rubbing where the back of his head had collided with the wall.

"Sorry."

"Keith- Wait, no, Marmora- what's up?"

"I think it's okay to call me Keith when it's just us. No reason to be confused."

"Yeah, but I don't want to make later conversations more confusing than they already are, so might as well start now, right Mullet?"

Marmora huffed and slid down next to McClain, staring at the shimmering stars.

"Are you gonna say it?"

Marmora startled out of the relaxing silence and looked at McClain.

"Say what?"

"That you 'would never end up with me' and to 'pretend our future selves aren't together because it's never going to happen'?"

"Wh- Why would I say that?"

"You hate me!"

Marmora groaned and slid farther down the wall.

"I obviously don't hate you, Lance. And I would never say either of those things." He paused for a moment and looked at McClain's shocked face. He quickly continued. "It would be pointless anyway, right? We can't change the future, and we are definitely together." He huffed again, crossing his arms. "Besides, your the one that hates me."

McClain sputtered in disbelief. "What?" He squeaked. "I don't hate you!"

Marmora raised an eyebrow.

"If anything, I look up to you!" McClain froze for a moment, realizing his words. "And you will forget I ever said that."

"You pick fights with me every second you can."

"I'm not right now," McClain mumbled, crossing his arms. "Besides, that's not because I hate you."

"Then why would you make it your personal mission to push my buttons?" Marmora exclaimed, frustration edging at his voice.

"Because it helps okay?" McClain yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "It helps me remember that you're not perfect and you make mistakes!"

"Of course I do! I'm human!"

"Half human."

"Not the point Lance. Why the heck would you even need to remind yourself of that?"

"Because your greatness has always been dangled in front of me? Because when I did bad on something in the Garrison it was always 'Keith did it perfectly', 'Keith did this better than you'?" McClain crossed his arms with a huff. "Even when you left! 'Keith could have passed this' 'You're only here because Keith dropped out'." McClain's voice was growing more venomous with every word.

Marmora looked at him in shock as McClain sighed and calmed himself down.

"Even here, in space, I can't match up to the perfect Keith."

"Lance, I-"

Marmora didn't get to finish, however, because McClain stood up and walked out the door, not once looking back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I've had this conversation in my head for absolutely FOREVER so I hope it came out right. This is my take on why (At least up to the end of season two) Lance likes to fight with Keith. (Towards season three and four I think it morphs into 'I just like to see him mad. It's cute.' Kinda thing)

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya Peeps! 
> 
> I recently jumped on to the ever-popular Voltron bandwagon, and I couldn't help but want to share my ideas with you! Now, this will be my first multi-chapter fic (I have a collection of Miraculous Ladybug one-shots) and I'm not too sure how it will turn out.THEREFOR! If you see some glaring mistake (Or even a tiny one that happens to get on your nerves) I would appreciate a comment down below so I can get to fixing it!
> 
> Thanks a billion!


End file.
